


Just a Little Bruise

by WritingSiren



Series: Holding Hands is So Metal [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Jealous Rick Sanchez, M/M, Mild Language, Morty takes care of Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Morty takes care of Rick after he gets into a fight.





	Just a Little Bruise

Today was just like any other day at school for Morty. He'd been sick for a few days prior, but it wasn't like he missed anything that important. He fell asleep in most of his classes, ate lunch hidden away from a majority of the students, and drove home after the day was over. Everything was pretty ordinary.

Except Rick wasn't here today.

Morty figured Rick caught his cold or decided to do a supply run on another planet. Either way, Morty figured he didn't want to be bothered. But on the way home, part of him wanted to check up on Rick. At first, he decided against it, but it couldn't hurt to see how he was doing.

As he pulled up to Rick's home, Morty saw his car in the driveway. That didn't really say much, since Rick and his father shared the car. Morty parked next to it and shut off the engine. He got out and rang the doorbell. He was greeted by Mr. Sanchez not long after.

"Hi, um... I-I-Is Rick home?" Morty asked him.

"Yeah, in the garage," the tall man replied as he stepped aside.

Morty nodded at him with a lopsided smile and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Okay, thanks." Even though Mr. Sanchez seemed like a nice guy, Morty couldn't help but feel just a little intimidated by him.

Morty made his way to the garage and knocked softly. "Hey, Rick? You okay? You... Weren't at school today..."

He heard what sounded like a sigh on the other side of the door. "Come in, I'm fine."

Morty opened the door and saw Rick hunched over his workbench, tinkering with something he couldn't even see. He turned his head in Morty's direction and smiled a bit, his eyes were hidden behind thick black goggles. Morty closed the door behind him and sat in one of the other roller chairs, sliding over to the blue haired boy.

"What is that?" Morty asked in a quiet tone.

"Nanochip."

Morty nodded and fell silent, staring down at his hands in his lap. Was Rick mad at him? He couldn't sit here in silence all day. He was worried.

"Could you hand me that little thing over there on your right?" Rick pointed at a soldering iron.

Morty handed him the tool, and Rick took it, their fingers brushing. This was getting too awkward now.

"Rick, what's wrong? Y-You usually--"

Rick huffed and turned towards Morty, lifting up his goggles. "Morty, I'm _fine_."

Morty's eyes went wide when he looked at Rick. His left eye was bruised. It was dark purple splotched with red, and terribly swollen.

"Rick, what the hell?" Morty gasped. He immediately cupped Rick's face in his hands, much to the older boy's annoyance.

He grunted. "Don't worry about it, baby, it'll go away--"

"Who did this?" Morty asked firmly, squinting and turning Rick's head from side to side.

"Some idiot at school." Rick mumbled.

"I'm gonna go get some ice," Morty stood from the chair and made his way to the door.

"Morty, wait--" Rick started, but Morty was already gone. He sighed and tossed his goggles on the floor. "Dammit."

\--

Morty came back after a few minutes with a bag of ice wrapped in a washcloth in one hand, and a tube of ointment in the other. He sat down right in front of Rick and gently pressed the cloth to his bruised eye. Rick hissed.

"Goddamn..." He murmured through clenched teeth.

Morty just held the cloth there, and used his free hand to hold Rick's.

"Rick..." he started. "Please... Can you tell me what happened?"

Rick leaned back a little in his chair. "I got into a fight yesterday."

"Why?"

"Well he started it! He just..." Rick sighed again. "He's had it out for me for a while, so I didn't see a reason not _to_  beat his ass."

Morty removed the ice from the injury and popped the cap off the ointment. "Why's he so mad at you?" He asked as he squeezed out a large drop of ointment onto his finger.

"He just doesn't like me," Rick said. He winced when Morty applied the cold gel onto his eye, and squeezing his hand ever so slightly.

"What's his name?"

"Jeez, Morty, you-you trying to get a date with him or something?" Rick questioned jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Even though it was a joke, Morty caught the hint of jealousy in his voice.

"...It was Kevin, wasn't it?" Morty asked.

"How'd you know?"

"He's had a crush on me since freshman year..." Morty said.

Rick already knew this. He was impressed with Morty's detective work, even if it was minimal.

"Rick, don't worry about Kevin."

"Who said I was worried?" Rick said quickly.

"You're jealous." Morty said, giving the older boy a smile. "Don't worry. I don't like him."

Rick averted his eyes and blushed. "Good... He's a fucking creep anyways..."

Morty giggled and leaned in to kiss Rick's cheek. He sat back in his chair. "So... Did you win?"

Rick snorted. "Of course. I'm a foot taller than him! He actually thought he had a chance!"

That made them both laugh.

"How long are you suspended?" Morty asked, still giggling a bit.

"Two weeks," Rick said with a shrug. "Why, you gonna miss me?" he teased.

Morty rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah..."

"I have a car, _and a_  spaceship, Mort. I can always visit after school."

Morty smiled. Rick was the only reason he even still went to school. Hell, why was Rick even still going? He was a genius. Morty thought about skipping a few days to hang out with Rick while he was suspended.

Morty pulled Rick into a hug, and Rick hugged him back.

"Hey, Morty?"

"Yeah?"

Rick hesitated for a moment. "Thanks. For you know... With my eye and shit..."

Morty pulled back to look at him. "Of course, Rick."

"So uh..." Rick turned back to his work, soldering iron in hand. "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow after school, yeah?"

"Nah."

Rick gave Morty a confused glance. "Why not?"

Morty smirked at him. "I'm skipping tomorrow."

Rick chuckled. It seemed like everyday Morty was becoming more like him. "Well then, I'll see you at noon."

Morty nodded and stood up. "Well, I gotta get going now. My parents are probably wondering where I am..."

"Okay," Rick waved at him as he walked out the door. "Blips and Chitz?"

Morty grinned. "Blips and Chitz."


End file.
